


Futanari Ballbusting: School Bus

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [24]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Bus, CBT, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Loli, Sister - Freeform, ballbusting, dickgirl, little sister - Freeform, schoolbus - Freeform, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A short story of young Kayle and her sister Rue riding a school bus together.
Series: futanari ballbusting [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Kudos: 9





	Futanari Ballbusting: School Bus

“Ahh!” I yelled with a smile as I plopped down on the school bus seat. “Today’s gonna be a wonderful day, I can feel it!”

I sat next to my little sister, Rue, who promptly scooted closer to the window to make room for me. “Why’s that?”

“Because!” I leaned over and couldn’t stop giggling. “Georgia thought she woke me up this morning with a slap to my nuts, but she missed. She hit my thigh and didn’t realize I was faking.” My warm smile was ear to ear.

“Ah, she missed cause they’re such a small target?” She cocked her head to the side, innocently. She clearly didn’t realize the weight of what that meant.

“…N-nope! I don’t care, not gonna let that ruin my day.” I slouched in the seat and spread my legs wide, even flapping the bottom of my red flannel dress skirt. “Aaah, this is the best. It’s so great to still have my nuts intact, and not be in pain.”

To make room for my legs, Rue had pressed herself up against the window. She held her backpack on her lap. “Oh, uh, Kayle, could you maybe scoot over a little? I’m a bit squished.”

But I was too enraptured with my thoughts. “I’ll be able to study in class, I can run the full mile in gym without stumbling over myself, and I won’t have to shamble up the stairwell one step at a time anymore.”

The crowded bus hit a pothole and bounced all its occupants. Being so close to the wall, Rue bonked her head against the thick window. “O-ow..!” She rubbed the side of her head. “K-Kayle, could you close your legs a tad?”

“Hmm…” I reached down to scratch my balls through my dress. “With luck like this I bet there’ll be something good for lunch… Mama did pack our lunch but I should check and see how much money I have in my account, just in case It’s something really tasty.”

“I-if you could just move a little, I’m fine with being over here but at least give me room to put my bag down… the floor is really dirty.”

“Don’t we have a test today? Haha! I’m feeling confident about my chances.”

“Kayle!”

I shook with excitement. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread throughout my whole body. “I’ll be extra protective of the girls today.” I gave the twins a light, protective pat. “No way I’ll do something stupid like trip over-“

The bus driver hit a speed bump a little too fast, which send poor Rue’s noggin smashing into the side of the window once more.

“OW! Argh, move!” She raised her backpack and slammed it down onto my sack, squishing my orbs against the hard, uncomfortable bus seat.

My eyes immediately went bloodshot as I sucked down air. “HIIIIH!” I screamed as my knees shot together and my hands went down to cradle my two most valuable organs.

“Hmph!” Rue crossed her arms and looked out the window. “Finally, you listen.” She hopped closer to the middle and spread her legs just enough to be comfortable. “That’s better.”

“Mhmm… mhm…” I whimpered pathetically.

“Hm?” She looked over and saw me sweating, my cheeks puffed out as I wasn’t yet sure what sort of breathing rhythm would make the pain go away (the answer is none. Nothing helps the pain of a well placed nutshot), and my face was red. Rue saw our classmates turn their heads with evil, mocking smiles.

“Look! Kayle got hit in the balls again!”

“Ha! Already!?”

“Gosh, it must suck to be a futa with such stupid things between your legs.”

“…” Rue pursed her lips. “Ah, sorry.” She reached over and rubbed my back. “Ooh, and I think my pack is full of the clay I’m gonna use in art class… My bad.”

“I-it… ugh… it’s okay… I’ll… be fine… *cough cough*”

“Are… They still working?”

I couldn’t answer, all I could do was nod meekly.

Despite that, I kept a positive attitude and the day ended up being pretty alright, even if Rue had to help me waddle up the front steps of the school.


End file.
